Why Now
by nothappyglad
Summary: Deeks and Kensi don't know what happened...
1. Chapter 1

It was late that evening at the NCIS headquarters. Callen, Sam, Mel, Erik, and Heddy had already left. It was just Kenzie and Deeks. "Hey Kenzie, you wanna grab a beer or something?"

"Umm, sure why not," she said a bit baffled as to why, but none the less "where are we going?"

"I was thinking, maybe, my place. Or yours, either way is fine with me." She finished getting her stuff together when he said that. Color rose up to her face, painting a brilliant shade of red across her cheeks.

"Oh! That sounded weird." He said, realizing how weird it really did sound. "I didn't mean…."

"It's fine Deeks. To my place we go."

"Ok, I'll meet you there."

"All right then."

Neither one of them could believe what was happening. Deiks never thought he was ever going to get _any_ kind of yes from her _ever. _ He couldn't quit grasp the fact that he was going to Kenzie's house, or why he was so happy that he gets spend some none work related time with her.

When they got to Kenzie's house it was already dark. Deeks noted that she was on edge; he thought about asking but thought better of it. Something in the way she held her self told him to keep his mouth shut until they got inside.

Her apartment was very neat, well decorated too, kind of modern but definitely well kept, of course.

"This is where you live?" He didn't know why he asked that, it just kind of slip out.

"Yah, is that hard to believe?"

"Ha!" He said, with a sarcastic twinge to his voice, "not at all."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked a bit irked.

"Nothing I just didn't imagine it like this that's all."

"What do you want to drink?" She asks while reaching for an asortmant of drinks at the bottom of her fridge. Almost as soon as she bent down his eyes drifted toward her butt. She felt the weight of his eyes on her, and stood up fast and turned around with the drinks. There was vodka, gin, bourbon, whiskey, beer, tequila, even hard liquor.

"I'll just have beer, thank you."

"Here you go," handing him his beer, "and vodka for me."

"Wow," His voice dripping with sarcasm, "are you trying to get drunk?"

"No!" her words were supposed to come what sounding strong and confident as usual but instead they came out more like a yelp, "I always have a glass of vodka after work."

"I see…" there was a smile playing around his lips just taunting her.

"You know what, when you finish that beer let's take shots, and I'll prove I have a high tolerance for alcohol since you obviously don't believe me!" she said it in the same taunting manner as he had.

"Oh you're on! May the best _man_ win!"

"You did not just say that," She said with pretend anger, "you are going down my friend!"

As he finished his drink she got up to get the shot glasses out of the cabinet. There was already bourbon on the table, so she slammed the shot glasses on the table. She poured, they drank, he poured, they drank, she poured, and they drank.

It carried on like that far into the night. They got so drunk they couldn't even walk. Somehow they ended up lounging on her bed talking.

"You are sooooo cool, did you know that, you can drink a _lot_!" Deeks was so wasted he forgot to turn on the lights when they got to the room. They were in complete darkness.

"You… you are in my house… and so am I. Is that weird?"

"Nooooo it can't be, can it?" he was truly puzzled.

"Have I ever told you that you smell reeealy good?"

"Nope, nope, nope you haven't."

"Well then… you smell juuust lovely."

The alcohol was starting to settle in and take over completely, when they looked at each other and had the same thought.

She thought he looked like he was going to kiss her, and he thought he was going to kiss her.

He leaned in close, gently nudged her face up at his. He softly started to kiss her, she kissed him back. It was soft at the beginning, but then he pushed harder and it became more passionate.

He whispered something softly in her ear just before it fell darker in their minds and it all slipped away into the smell of alcohol.


	2. Chapter 2

Light flooded in to the room through the window. It was bright and harsh to Kenzie's awakening eyes. Her mind heaved at the thought of getting up. _Beep, _beep_, beep_! The alarm clock yelled in her ears leaving them ringing for a few minutes after it turned off. She knew it was going to start up again soon, but the alarm was in the living room. It is placed there so she is forced to get up.

When she tries to get up something warm and heavy is holding he down at the waist. She looked down, and sure inof, there was a blond hairy arm draped across her. It was in turn attached to a face down man with blond shaggy hair, who was naked. It was Deeks. Completely shocked by this fact she almost didn't notice that her left leg was wrapped around his back, which shocked her even more.

Beep, Beep, Beep! The alarm was screeching now. At that sound her whole body flinched. Another thing she noted was that, like Deeks, she was not wearing clothes.

Now the snores coming from him were unbearably annoying, _how dare he be able to sleep through that awful sound_, she thought venomously. She was fed up so she jabbed him in rib cage to wake him up.

"Ouch! I'm awake, I'm awake!" he yelped rolling off of her, "wait a second, am I still at Kenzie's house?"

"Yes, yes you are, and you're in my bed." She said, her jaw tout.

"Oh shit, what happened last night?"

"That's what I wu-would love to know!" she about pucked while talking, "And I have hu-hang over, just great!"

"Well excuse me for wrecking your morning, 'cause you know mine is totally gone as planed!" He said angrily.

"Shhhhh, please don't yell," her head felt like it was going to explode, "you know what mu-mind I'm just going to make some coffee. Do you want some?"

"Sure it couldn't hurt."

As Kenzie was getting up the sheets, which apparently were laced about both of them, brought him with her making them topple off the bed making a loud thump on the ground. She yanked at the covers till they released Deeks leaving his unclothed body trying to right its self. Then she cloaked herself in the sheets because she couldn't find her own clothing at the moment.

The living room was trashed and had the stench of alcohol floating through the air. There were broken bottles every were stains on the floor were the bourbon lay smashed. It appeared there was a fog in the room to Kenzie's eyes, but she thought maybe that was an effect of the hangover, blared vision, light headedness, and things like that.

Deeks came out of the room wearing is pants from the day before. He looked as though he had just come out of the shower. One look around the room before laying eyes on Kenzie, who had started to cry, then walking purposefully toward her, he took her in his arms and whispered in her ear that it was going to be ok. She sobbed on him for an immeasurable amount of time. He led her back to the room and sat her down on the bed, and softly pressed his lips against hers. "I'm going to make the coffee. You stay here and get dressed."

"Ok." She sniffled and tried to pull herself together.

A few minutes after Deeks left the room she stood and went to her closet to find some new clothes. It was never really a problem for her to find what she wanted to wear, but it was different then, at that moment. And it's all because Deeks was in the other room making her coffee shirtless.

She became flustered as the reality of that sunk in. Her face turned red, she wasn't exactly embarrassed but something like it.

Finely she just threw on a pair of jeans and a sweater shirt thing, and walked out. It took all her strength not to look at what was left of her once tidy living room, and walk strait to the kitchen. Strait to where Deeks was holding her coffee mug for her. A huge smile spread across his face. "Here you go sunshine."

"Thanks," she smiled back. It was like whole world fell away and it was just them when he smiled like that. She took the mug and took a big gulp hoping it would settle her stomach. "Do you remember what happened last night? 'Couse I sure don't."

"Not a clue." This fact made him a slight bit uneasy.

The smell of coffee cleared the clouds anxiety in Kenzie's head reviling images buried deep under the grime in her mind. They were of drinking and sex. Sex! Kenzie could not believe what she was remembering. She and Deeks made love to each other.

Kenzie began to hyper ventilate and tremble. The last thing she saw was Deeks shocked face coming toward her before the world started swimming around her; and then nothing at all.


End file.
